<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, it's cold outside by bea_weasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068750">Baby, it's cold outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley'>bea_weasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hermione thinks too, Losing your voice, OTP Advent Calendar, Serenading, Theo is freaking adorable, caroling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione loved the Christmas season, but this year she's in a bad mood. Lukcy for her, Theo cames to save her Holidays</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Advent Calendar [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, it's cold outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my favourite stories, hope you all like! </p><p>Based on this prompt: Person A was supposed to go Christmas caroling with a large group of friends but has to cancel because they're sick and have lost their voice. Person B, one of the friends in the group, makes up an excuse as to why they can't go caroling either. Person B then shows up at Person A's house and serenades them with Christmas carols in their living room.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Baby, it's cold outside</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b></p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione was in a bad mood. She loved the Holidays seasons: she loved watching the Hallmark channel as they streamed all the Christmas movies that they had produced, Starbucks started to sell the holiday specials, snow started to fall every once in a while, and not to mention the Christmas carollings. That was a tradition she loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had joined a carolling group two years before, and she loved the time she got to spend with them, singing or just hanging out, especially with Theo Nott. She had been so excited to see what they were going to come up with this year, but she had caught the flu and lost her voice right before the first event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, guys, I can’t go today.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She sent in the group chat. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I caught the flu, and if this wasn’t bad enough, I lost my voice too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends had sent messages of support and well-wishes, but she noticed that Theo hadn’t said anything. She tried not to let it get to her, but she thought that they had been getting closer and starting to know each other better, although it could have only been in her head. Sighing to herself, she left her bed and went to make more tea, thinking that she could add some peppermint just to feel a little better. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo tried not to hyperventilate, but he needed an excuse to be left out of the carolling that night. He loved to go carolling, but only because Hermione was always there with him. She made him smile just by looking at her, singing like she didn’t have a care in the world. Knowing that she wasn’t going to be there with him tonight felt wrong somehow, so he tried to find a way to get out of going carolling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still felt bad that he hadn’t sent her a message, thinking that she was alone in her flat with the flu, but for his plan to work, he needed to not draw suspicion towards what he intended to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent a barely thought-out excuse to the leader of their carolling group, but since Theo didn’t have enough time to think of a better excuse, he didn’t think too much about it. He just wanted to see Hermione and not let her suffer the effects of the flu on her own. Packing some things from his bedroom, he was on his way to her flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Theodore, you can do it!” Theo said to himself while sitting inside of a cab. “You’ve fancied her for some time now, and if you want a chance with her, you’re going to have to face your crush with your head held high.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this, sweetie,” the old lady, who was driving the cab, said to him, pulling him out of his reverie. “If this girl means so much to you, you can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahn… thank you, Dorothy,” Theo said, somewhat embarrassed at having been caught speaking to himself. “I hope this works out, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything will work out; you just need to have a little faith in yourself and believe that everything will work out in the end,” Dorothy said, stopping the car and turning to Theo. “No time like the present, we’re here, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo gulped and looked at Hermione’s building, trying to find the courage to walk inside the building. Paying Dorothy, he left the cab and stood outside the building for a few moments, feeling like a total creep, before he took a deep breath and finally entered the building.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was almost dozing off on her couch when the doorbell rang, waking her up. Groaning to herself, she threw the blanket off, not really caring where it landed, and stood up. She looked through the peephole and almost had a heart attack seeing that it was Theo on the other side; she looked down at her outfit — her favourite Christmas pyjama pants combined with an oversized ugly sweater — but she was too tired to change it. Sighing, she opened the door and just looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hermione!” Theo said, a little over-excited. “I’m sorry I didn’t send you a message before coming here, but it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment idea, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione just stared at Theo as if saying, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t have a voice, do you want me to answer that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Theo slapped his forehead, which made Hermione smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I know you don’t know how to answer that. Forget I said anything,” Theo said, messing his sentences and blushed, which Hermione found adorable, and she smiled at him. “You must think I’m a total loser, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head ‘no’ and motioned for Theo to enter her flat; she grabbed a notepad from her side-table and quickly jotted down a note. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think you’re a loser, I think you’re adorable — especially for coming here.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo smiled brightly at this. “If you think I’m adorable now, prepare to be amazed! I know you love to go carolling, and since you couldn’t go today, I thought to bring the carolling to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking confused at Theo, she wrote ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ on the notepad, and Theo motioned for her to sit down, and trying not to back down from his insane plan, he started to sing the first line of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Carol of the Bells’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sensing the blush on his face, but looking at the smile on Hermione’s face, it made everything better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione clapped happily when Theo finished, smiling brightly. Writing ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>One more, please?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, Hermione added puppy-dog eyes to her request, making it impossible for him to refuse. Theo then sang ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We wish you a merry Christmas</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ — which was weird when it was sung by just one person — ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Joy to the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Hermione couldn’t believe that Theo — her secret crush — was serenading her with Christmas carols: it was like something straight from a Hallmark movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think? Was it good? I know you probably would have sung better, but I did my best,” Theo said, sitting next to her on the couch and smiling softly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and wrote on the notepad ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was amazing, Theo! You have a nice voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, and then, biting her lip and debating with herself whether she should write it or not, she wrote, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think you can sing one more?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo read the little note and chuckled, glad that he had thought about another song. It was true he didn’t know if it would work or not, but he decided to go along with it. Taking a deep breath and looking at Hermione, he started singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want a lot for Christmas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's just one thing I need</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't care about presents</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Underneath the Christmas tree</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want you for my own</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More than you could ever know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make my wish come true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All I want for Christmas is you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t let him finish the song; throwing herself at him, she knocked them both on her couch. Without hesitating, she kissed Theo with all her might. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo was caught off guard, but he was more than happy to return the kiss, something he had dreamt of for a while now. The kiss started innocently enough, but it was just before Hermione traced his lower lip with her tongue. They kissed until they had to come up for some much-needed air, and even then, Theo didn’t let Hermione out of his arms’ reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… If I knew that singing that song to you would make you realize what I felt for you, I would have sung it long ago,” Theo said, half-joking, to which Hermione kissed his cheek, sighing happily. “I know you don’t have a voice right now, but we can talk about it later, okay? Right now, I just want to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while the snow fell outside her flat, Hermione and Theo were getting to know each other better — with Theo serenading her with all his repertoire of Christmas carols. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>